


Day 23: Squirt

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup a éclaboussé quelque chose sur le visage de Jack, qui s'énerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Squirt

Jack cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis releva ses prunelles azur vers son petit ami. Celui-ci avait son poing devant la bouche pour essayer de s'empêcher de rire.

_Hic, tu te fous de moi !

_Désolé, mais si tu te voyais...

Jack porta sa main à son visage et toucha sa joue, ainsi que la substance blanchâtre qui y coulait lentement.

_J'y crois pas...

_C'est pas si grave.

_Tu n'es qu'un porc !

Il gonfla les joues et détourna la tête, cherchant de quoi essuyer son visage. Mais Hiccup lui attrapa les poignets, se baissa vers lui et commença à lécher sa joue, jusqu'à faire rougir l'argenté. Jack ferma les yeux, la langue chaude et humide collectant chaque petit goutte, n'en laissant aucune trace. Hiccup huma à chaque fois qu'il rentrait la langue dans sa bouche pour avaler la gourmandise offerte à son palet. 

Quand il eut fini, il embrassa une joue propre et lâcha son amant. Ses mains glissèrent vers les hanches de Jack, ses pouces passant sous son jeans, et ses lèvres dans le cou pâle. Ce fut au tour de l'argenté d'attraper ses poignets pour le stopper.

_Non mais tu crois quoi ?

_Désolé, mais avec cette vision, j'ai des idées qui me sont venues.

_Espèce d'obsédé !

_Quoi ?

Jack plongea alors la main dans un récipient non loin et claqua sa main contre le visage de l'auburn. Hiccup garda les yeux fermés tandis qu'il sentait la crème fouettée encore liquide couler sur ses joues.

_Est-ce que tu trouves toujours aussi marrant de se faire éclabousser de crème sur le visage ?

Les yeux verts osèrent s'ouvrir et fixèrent l'argenté avec un air las. Est-ce que c'était sa faute s'il n'était pas bon en cuisine ?!


End file.
